


Treat You like a Prince

by YouSlyGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSlyGryffindor/pseuds/YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: Snarry. Vv smutty so... MA basically. Super fluffly also. Sub!Severus Dom!Harry Severus is a submissive creature who presents every month. This month, someone answers and claims him. How will this unfold? Creature!fic- ish. PossessiveProtective!Harry Cute!Sev Lots of frickle frackling. sorry, fam. SLASH don't like, don't read. no flamers please.





	Treat You like a Prince

Title: Treat you like a Prince  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: YouSlyGryffindor  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 02-25-16, Updated: 01-17-17  
Chapters: 13, Words: 16,973  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
This is set 4 years after the final battle. Severus survived but has trouble with his voice and throat. Harry is the DADA professor at Hogwarts—instated this year. Severus is the potions master and Minerva is the headmistress. This is September. Non-epilogue compliant.

It happened only once a month, the fifteenth to be exact. It was more of an inconvenience now more than anything. Severus Snape would lock his office door, climb atop the desk, and lay there. His pheromones would call as they always did, and no one would answer as they always didn't.

He had resigned himself to being unwanted.

An alpha can always choose whether they want an omega or not, and if they ever were entranced by his call—let's just say they changed their mind when they saw him.

It used to be just because he was a death eater. They would see the black skull on his skin and turn away, not desiring one that was already claimed by another- despite the claim being completely different. Now, it is due to no dominant being still unmated at his age, and no dominant wanting an older submissive. Power comes with age. There are not many wizards more powerful than him. Even less that are young enough to be unmated.

Severus sighed, trying to get himself comfortable on the desk. He never understood why he had to be presented like this, naked and open. It's not like anyone could see him, but it was still rather uncomfortable.

He stilled when he felt a strange warmth surround him and he groaned when he realized that a dominant had answered and was coming to seek him. He hated it. They would answer and his submissive would hope- it would yearn for a strong dominant, then they would take one look at him and leave.

The door was unlocked easily and pulled shut, surprising Severus. Usually the dominant blew it off its hinges in an effort to display his magic. It was a bit annoying actually.

"Hello, Severus," a familiar voice called.

He froze, wishing more than anything that he could be formally dressed and standing tall. He didn't need to give this man any reason to disrespect him. They had just become friends actually, forming an easy communication and mutual respect. Of course that would all be for naught now that he'd been seen like thsi

Harry Potter circled around to look at him spread out on the desk. His eyes darkened for a moment before he frowned concernedly.

"Well that doesn't look comfortable at all," he observed, bringing an arm around the man's back to bring him into a sitting position. "Let's get you somewhere softer, eh? Would you mind joining me in my quarters?"

Severus' submissive creature had already taken over, and he only mewled. Harry sighed as he looked into the man's eyes.

"I've never really been comfortable with the idea of mating someone before being able to see if they are actually interested."

Severus couldn't help the hope building in him for Harry to choose him, and his creature seemed desperate as well. He pulled his journal from the top desk drawer and practically shoved it at the man.

Harry frowned before flipping it open, gasping at what he read there.

"Severus?"

The creature crooned, spreading his legs in invitation.

"You want me?" he wondered, his desire building when the older man made another slight noise and arched toward him.

Harry smiled, scooping the man up into his arms and casting an invisibility charm over them. He carried Severus to his own quarters, laying him gently upon his bed.

"I'm going to claim you as my submissive, Severus Snape."

There was liquid escaping his passage, his creature making sure he was lubricated and open for his mate. Harry dipped his fingers in anyway, feeling around the cavern before tasting his hand.

"You taste marvelous, my Severus."

He kissed the man softly before settling himself between his legs, watching as Severus' thighs quivered.

"I will love you properly when I know that you aren't in pain due to being unclaimed," Harry promised, rubbing the man's leg softly even as he slid into him and started a rough pace. They both came with a cry, and Severus immediately curled up into a ball.

"You will regret ever doing that, Harry," he whispered.

Harry shook his head, dragging the man to his chest and kissing his forehead.

"Of course I won't. You're mine now, Severus Snape. I will take care of you."

Severus shook his head, but sleep was dragging him under for his body to start adapting.

Harry just held him close and tucked him into bed, calling Kreacher to fetch him pain potions and a light snack for his mate.

Severus woke slowly, not being able to restrain the light groan at the soreness in his muscles. He felt a warm arm lift his back off of the bed and a cold vial touch his lips.

"I do not drink potions—"

"That you didn't make. I know, Severus." Harry adjusted him and held the vial up. "These are from the infirmary, so you are the one that made them. Drink up, pet. You must be hurting a great deal."

The older man drank the potion, relaxing when the pain faded marginally before stiffening.

"Harry?"

"I know that you don't remember."

Severus turned to face him, his chest pulling and his mind calling, Alpha.

Severus gaped at him.

"You- You claimed me?"

Harry smiled at him.

"I did. I figured we could talk today and work things out. We didn't talk much last night, which is good since we'd just have to repeat the conversation."

Severus nodded.

Harry crawled over him, concerned at how much he was shaking.

The man flinched and Harry pressed his mouth to the claiming mark on his neck.

"Calm, little one. I am not going to hurt you."

Severus spread his legs, mewling softly as he pushed up toward his dominant.

Harry nodded his understanding of the pressing heat, knowing that it was causing his little mate much discomfort. He leaned in to kiss the man, knowing that he would remember this time and wanting to make it a good experience.

Severus made a noise of disappointment when Harry left his mouth, but it was soon replaced by a moan when his dominant started mouthing his right nipple, flicking the other bud with his thumb. The larger young man's other hand was massaging the insides of the submissive's thighs, loving the soft feel of his skin and the natural lubrication spilling onto his fingers.

He pushed the legs up harshly, pressing his lips to the man's pucker and sucking fiercely. Severus keened in pleasure, arching up as Harry's tongue wiggled its way inside him.

Harry moved, using his fingers instead as he came up to kiss his mate again.

"Do you taste yourself on me, pet?" he questioned, watching Severus' eyes go wide and him nod his head enthusiastically.

"Don't you taste delightful?"

Severus keened again, pushing his arse against the pressure he could feel resting on him. Harry laughed, pushing in with no resistance. The heat tended to do that.

Harry made his strokes long and sure, but he had to speed up when Severus started moaning. It was a light noise, but it was there and it was beautiful.

When they finished, Harry took a moment to gaze at his new mate. Severus was spread out underneath him, sweaty and flushed and slightly smaller than himself. He knew that when his body adapted to his dominant that Severus would become slightly shorter, mainly because Harry could only grow so much in one night. There was cum dribbling out of his entrance and Harry smirked, pushing the man's legs up to move his fingers inside the hole. Severus whined and Harry released him, kissing the older man softly before lifting him up.

"Shower, then we will eat."

Severus struggled with the ability to hide his emotions, his creature not wanting to shield him from his alpha. He failed and curled toward Harry, surprised when Harry only tightened his hold in response.

"I won't leave, little one," he said. "I promise."

-00—

"Kreacher!" Harry called, noting his mate's small flinch when the crack of his arrival was heard. He lowered his voice. "Fetch us a spot of breakfast."

The elf bowed before disappearing.

Harry leaned forward, pushing Severus' chin up with his fingers.

"You called to me before," Harry admitted. "But I did not come because you were not ready. You did not trust me, and I had yet to be trained."

He sighed.

"I did not realize that it was you who had been calling until recently however, or I would've trained faster. Your magic, Severus; it was far more tempting than any of the others."

Severus looked up at him sharply, a question in his eyes.

"I felt the call of many, answered only three. I left two of those behind… as they were not right."

The smooth as velvet voice was raspy when he questioned, "But me?"

Harry smiled, brushing the man's cheek with his thumb.

"You are perfect. Exactly what- or who- I was looking for."

Severus looked down in confusion. Surely Potter had just settled for him?

Breakfast appeared before him, and Harry stood to pour their tea.

"We need to talk about what we both want, rules that we have, stuff like that. I'd like to finish the conversation before your next wave but… if not, that is okay. We will finish it by tonight."

Severus looked up at Harry wonderingly, and Harry just shrugged.

"What?"

"What do I call you?"

Harry crinkled his eyebrows.

"Severus, we have been friends for a while now. You can call me whatever you wish, except Potter. I won't have that."

Severus blushed and dipped his head, confused and disappointed though he did not know why.

Harry knelt by him.

"Little one," he whispered, making Severus smile lightly before he could hide it. "That also means that you can refer to me as dominant if you wish, or sir. I won't allow master, as I know some dominants require. But anything else that you are comfortable with, I will be as well."

Severus sighed in relief.

"This is my top question, Severus, and one that you can answer however you wish."

Severus looked at him in mild curiosity.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Severus gaped at him, shocking Harry when tears filled his eyes. The creature wasn't allowing him to shield his emotions from his alpha during his heat, but he couldn't find it in him to care when it caused Harry to bring the man into his lap and hold him close.

"You don't have to if you do not want to, pet. I would like to build a relationship with you, but if you are not ready I understand. I only ask because it would be easier to protect you that way, but I won't make you—"

"Shut up, you blithering idiot," Severus snapped not as harshly as he would've liked, pushing himself into Harry as he lowered his voice back to a comfortable volume. "I would very much like to… stay."

Harry held him tightly to himself summoning the house elf.

"I would like you to bring me Severus' potions for his throat."

Severus pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"You are hurting, little one. It slipped my mind, but we can get that taken care of quickly."

Severus nodded before stilling, his eyes fuzzing.

"Severus?"

The man bowed his head, resting his hands on his alpha's chest.

Kreacher appeared with the vial, prompting Harry to unstopper it and hold it to his submissive's lips.

"Drink," he ordered.

Once he was done, Harry vanished their clothing, not surprised in the least to find Severus wet and aching.

"I should've known we wouldn't get much time to talk before it hit again," Harry mumbled.

He sighed softly, reaching under the man to caress his entrance, feeling the liquid spill onto his fingers. He pulled the smaller male forward, setting him on his arousal.

"Look at you," he whispered. Severus' head was thrown back, and he was rolling his hips for more friction. "Fuck yourself on my cock, Severus, and look at me when you do it."

Severus immediately rose, using his knees to propel him up before letting gravity pull him down. He let out pretty moans every time he dropped, his hole sucking Harry's large prick into him.

"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered, surprised when Severus released onto his chest and kept bouncing. The drive of the heat would stop when Severus had reached completion, so that meant that he was doing this simply because he wanted Harry to as well.

The older man's neck was thrown back, and he seemed to adore the way Harry would continuously brush over his overstimulated insides. Harry came, his essence leaking from Severus onto his thighs.

Harry cast a quick scourgify, collecting the tired man into his arms.

"You're going to drain me dry," Harry chuckled. "I may just have to just satisfy you next time. Is that alright?"

Severus frowned.

"I don't know how my creature will take it," he admitted, letting himself feel vulnerable in his nakedness, but cared for with Harry's embrace. "I think it should be fine."

Harry nodded, deciding to keep his hold on his lovely mate just as it was.

"Where were we—you were agreeing to stay?"

Severus nodded.

"You could move your things here if you wished, or you could move just what you wanted to and keep your own space down in the dungeons as a personal area if you would like."

Severus let his fingers play with the light dusting of hair on Harry's chest as he thought.

"What would you prefer, sir?"

Harry smiled, softly running his fingers through Severus' hair.

"I would prefer you to be comfortable, my own."

He took a deep breath.

"Then I will move all my personal belongings, but leave the potions lab and keep the furniture and dishware set up so that I can have that private space… if that's alright with you."

Harry kissed his mate's hair.

"I think that's the best idea. That way, if you want time away from me, or just quiet time away from everyone, you have that space to yourself."

Severus burrowed closer.

"So I have eyes brighter than emeralds, eh Sev?" Harry mentioned after a moment of silence. "And you hate how I make you feel so warm?"

Severus' eyes widened and he whimpered, pressing close.

"Oh, baby don't be embarrassed," Harry soothed, rubbing his back. "I'm not being mean. I think it's adorable. I also think it's rather cute that you pulled it out to show me when your creature wouldn't let you speak."

Severus hissed.

"I could not let you leave."

Harry rocked as Severus clung to him, not understanding.

"Why? I would've come back next month. I would have talked this out with you beforehand, most likely."

Severus shook his head.

"Too many leave. I couldn't do it again."

Harry closed his eyes slowly, realizing their age difference.

"You've presented yourself every month since your seventeenth birthday?"

Severus nodded, feeling his eyes burn at the repeated rejection. No dominant had wanted him and not felt a desire to bring him great harm. Not one. Until Harry.

Harry hummed, letting Severus relax back into his hold.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. If I had known of my heritage, I would've trained before my coming of age and claimed you the moment I heard your call."

The younger man stood, bringing them both up to stand only to chuckle when Severus did not release him.

"Your heat should end in just a moment. Looks like we got lucky. Your lust only hit three times."

Severus nodded again, looking morose.

Harry released him to lift his chin, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Of course, my little one, I only say that because I lack the stamina to keep up with a submissive in a frenzied heat. I adore you and your body, and I am surely blessed to have been able to express that."

Severus didn't look like he knew whether to believe him or not.

"Are we to not—um—are you to leave me untouched outside of my heat?" he questioned softly,

Harry laughed, pulling a shirt on over Severus' head.

"I can assure you that I would be most disappointed in that turn of events," he gasped before turning serious. "Unless, of course, you are uncomfortable. I can wait to indulge in you outside of your heat if you are not ready. I will not pressure you, luv."

The potion's master smiled, looking down at his decidedly muggle attire.

"Harry Potter," he exclaimed aghast, "What on earth do you have me wearing?"

Harry laughed again, dusting invisible lint off of his shoulder.

"I want you to be comfortable. Neither one of our clothes will fit us today, as our adaptations have made you smaller and me somewhat larger. You're wearing clothing of my own from about two years ago. I had this set aside already for my growth. I'll take you shopping today after we talk to Minnie of course."

Severus startled at that.

"Minerva! What, why? Why would we need to do that?"

Harry backed up in confusion.

"To tell her we are moving you to my rooms… Are you alright?"

Severus' heat had just ended though, and hiding his emotions came naturally once again.

"Of course."

Harry narrowed his eyes and moved towards him, reminding himself to remain calm and comforting rather than harsh.

"Severus," he whispered, leaning down to drop his words into his ear, "little one."

Severus seemed to become boneless, the tenseness floating out of him.

"My own, do not hide from me. Here it is just us. Here you will not be judged."

There was silence within the room for a long minute, and Severus took the time to really notice his surroundings. Harry's room was not red like he had suspected, but a light blue, and his sheets and accenting décor was a soft grey. Harry came closer to him during his inspection, pulling him against a sturdy chest and enclosing him inside his arms.

"I have told no one besides Albus of my heritage," he admitted in a breath. "I have told no one that I am a submissive."

Harry cooed, and he was ashamed to melt at the sound.

"Do not be ashamed of what you are, my own," Harry assured him. "There is nothing wrong. This does not make you weak, Severus. Just as this does not make me strong."

Severus' submissive rushed to reassure Harry.

"But you are strong, dominant. You are!"

Harry chuckled, noting that though he was not in heat any longer, Severus wasn't completely repressing his nature, around him at the least.

"I am strong, but not because I am your dominant. I am strong because I have worked hard to be, trained to be, and have witnessed enough to be. You are strong, because you have worked hard to be, witnessed enough to be, and more than proved it."

Severus nodded and Harry figured that he was done with words.

"Are you ready to go talk to the headmistress now?" he questioned. "She will surely be curious as the pulse of power that went through his castle in the night."

"What time is it, Harry?" he questioned.

"Why, it is just past eight. About time for breakfast don't you think? I can treat you to anything you want after our discussion."

And Severus Snape blushed, because no one had ever offered something so kind as to let him choose anything.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Harry lead Severus from his quarters, noticing how Severus stood tall, sneering down on any straggling student in the halls, but he placed himself closer to Harry than was necessary and did not release his hand. Once they reached the gargoyle, Harry nodded to it in greeting and pulled Severus closer to himself in order to step inside.

"Rejuvenation," he stated, feeling the stairs shift to allow them to rise.

Harry could feel Severus' stuttered breathing against himself, and he hated that he had to put his submissive through such trials so quickly.

The tall man coaxed his older companion to look up at him.

"Do not doubt me so soon, my own," he whispered gently, though it was no doubt an order. "Trust me to take care of you. This. Us. I will never force you into a situation that will bring you harm."

Severus swallowed and nodded, letting his dominant's promise to take care of him fill him and bring him confidence.

"Okay," he whispered back.

When they entered, Minerva was setting her book to the side.

"Hello, professors," she greeted. "I expect you come with explanations for the disturbance last night?"

Harry let loose a huff of laughter. She always was quite abrupt.

"Yes, headmistress. We came to explain and also announce to you- Severus and I have bonded magically as Dominant and Submissive."

She obviously did not expect that, and her shocked gaping didn't do much for Severus' hope. He scolded himself internally for sitting in the offered chair, as that meant that he couldn't reach his dominant's hand, then he scolded himself again for being so weak as to need to 'hold his hand.'

"Severus!" She exclaimed. "You didn't!"

He jerked away from her in surprise, looking to Harry for help.

"Don't look at him!" She shouted. "Not until you explain yourself! How could you bond him to you? Are you going to hurt him further now?"

Severus didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but when Harry stood to defend him he decided to fight this battle himself.

"Excuse me?" He practically snarled, standing and moving behind the chair. "I would never hurt Harry! How dare you accuse me of doing so much as that when all I wish is to make him happy and please him! He is my-" he broke off, his throat cutting off completely in a choke. He looked to Harry for aide, only to see that he was already moving toward him with two potions in hand. His ex-student waved his hand, clearing his throat of the blood that was no doubt filling it, and pressed each vial to his lips, cradling his neck in his hand like he was breakable. "You should've let me, love," he told him softly. "Are you alright?" He nodded in response, and Harry moved from his position, putting a supportive hand to his back and crowding his side in a decidedly protective position.

He breathed shakily.

"He is my dominant," he continued, barely above a whisper now but convicted and sure. "Harry is my dominant, and I would never betray him."

Harry gave him such a proud smile that Severus couldn't help but think that Minerva's opinion didn't matter at all if his dominant thought he did well.

The light of bewildered understanding passed through her old eyes, and Severus almost laughed at her confusion. Instead, he turned toward his dominant, tired and knowing that he could handle the rest for him while he rested.

The boy-who-conquered collected him into his arms and sat down, cradling him like treasure and running calming fingers along his scalp.

"I'll explain to you how this came about," he decided.

She could only nod sharply.

"First, you should know that my father's aunt had fae blood transferred to her during a faulty blood bonding. Due to this, I am 1/12 fae. It doesn't qualify me as a creature, and it doesn't give me anything but a larger magical core, lots of protective instincts, the desire and ability to be a dominant mate, and an excuse to not donate blood."

The Scottish woman shook her head slightly.

"James was-"

"He never claimed. My mother was not a submissive, but he loved her. He did not ever seek out a submissive mate. I, however, decided that I would answer the calls to see if I could find the right one as long as I was unattached. I found him."

He nuzzled at Severus at this, and Severus felt a warmth settle over him.

"And Severus?"

The silence was thick, and Severus realised that he would have to answer her, as he hadn't told Harry about his family tree yet.

"My mother is of high elf descent."

She crinkled her brows.

"That would mean that you are a classified high elf," she gathered. "As headmistress-"

"As headmistress you would've been notified only when I had to do anything pertaining to them that could in any way effect the students. As it is, I have not reached 50 yet and so all I have done is some meditation, a couple blessing rituals, and my monthly presentation."

She scowled and Harry let loose a low growl.

"Please desist from causing my mate discomfort," he hissed at her. "He has nothing wrong. Being a high elf is not dangerous. It is actually considered a blessing to have one near. Why are you upset? You shouldn't be. We are telling you now so that you are aware that we must join quarters. He will reside with me. That's why we came here."

She swallowed in embarrassment, sliding down further in her seat.

"Severus?" She branched. "Is this why Eileen never left that cruel man?"

Severus sighed.

"We can only be claimed by one," he admitted, pressing subconsciously closer to Harry. "But if we are touched, rather by our own consent or not, by another before bonding, we become nothing more than a slave. Our magic won't let us disobey the one that invokes a claim. Tobias inadvertently did so, so he owned her. He owned both of us."

Harry growled low in his chest and burrowed his nose in his submissive' hair.

"Safe now," he muttered. "Mine."

Severus gave an attempt at a smile, but it was bitter at best.

"I will always take care of you, little one," Harry assured quietly. "Always. I swear to you my fidelity."

Severus' smile strengthened a bit and he kissed Harry's jaw.

Harry lifted them both up.

"I think it's time for me to take Severus to breakfast," he notified the room, straightening his lover's collar and kissing his forehead. "I promised him a nice date for today. See you at dinner, headmistress?"

She nodded at them both with her own smile forming, seeing how Severus leaned toward Harry's care.

When they both left, she sighed.

"Take care of him, Mister Potter," she told the empty room. "He above all needs it."

The place Severus chose was small and clean. There was retro pictures on the walls that didn't move, and a rather round man at the front.

"Ah, Sevvy!" he called in greeting. "Emma, darling, little Sevvy has come to see us!"

Harry found the rose of his submissive's cheeks most endearing, and gently guided him forward.

"Friends, pet?"

The potion's master nodded, letting a bumbling woman that had just rushed out envelop him in a hug. The boisterous man was now looking him up and down in a scrutinizing way.

When Severus stepped back, he immediately reached for Harry's hand.

"This is Harry," he introduced. "Harry, this is Emma and Bobby. I came here a lot when I was younger to… get out of the house."

Harry squeezed his hand in understanding, warming more toward the pair.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. "I wondered why Severus chose such an out-of-the-way place for breakfast this morning."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus immediately apologized, turning to him with a bowed head.

Harry frowned and lifted his chin, dropping a kiss to his lips and squeezing him in reassurance.

"Silly man," he hushed him. "It was not an inconvenience. Breakfast was your choice. I am in no way upset with you."

The older pair looked at them a little more closely, taking in how Severus found reassurance in Harry's words, almost resting against the other man.

They were guided to a table in the corner, and Harry pointed out a little drawing done in crayon on the wall.

"I drew that," Severus told him. "I wanted everyone to know that this table was mine."

Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around his submissive to hold him close to his side.

"I was wondering, Severus, if you may let me court you," Harry told him, surprised when Severus stilled.

"Court me?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I like you a great deal, Severus. I am your dominant and we are bonded, that it true, but I want us to be bonded by the ministry one day as well—as equals. I would love to court you."

Severus nodded slowly, and hesitantly pushed himself into Harry. Harry chuckled, pulling Severus fully into his lap to wrap him up in his arms.

His little submissive was just so cute.

Severus gazed around at all the robes surrounding him. This was not Madam Malkins, and this was not a secondhand robe shop. This… This was beyond his means.

"Harry…" he entreated, waiting for Harry to map his way out of the rows of robes to find him. "Yes, my own?"

He swallowed.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little less… expensive."

Harry gave him a soft smile a shook his head, holding a lovely set of formal robes in front of him.

"My mate deserves the best, and Delana is the best," he told him, "and you would look simply dashing in a set of midnight blue robes. Do you like these?"

The potion's master nodded in agreement, letting Harry dress him and undress him as he chose. He was led to the back of the store after finding all the robes he needed, and he was surprised when Harry lead him into a separate room filled with other things.

"Delana started selling lingerie a while back," Harry informed him. "Eventually she added a full room for sex clothing and items. Would you like to look around?"

He could tell he was being tested somehow, and he found himself wanting to pass very desperately.

"Why not?"

They took a cursory walk around, and Severus couldn't help but let his eyes linger on things that had only filled his fantasies since his submissive could yearn.

"See something you like?" Harry asked, hot breath on his ear. He felt teeth scrape his earlobe lightly as Harry's hand moved to rub his stomach, and he looked away from the shiny cock ring.

"Dominant," he whispered, feeling himself grow heated. He wanted his dominant to touch him. Touch him outside of the heat.

Harry laughed and discontinued his ministrations, waving his hand to bring the ring, and a chest to the counter.

"I've had things preselected," he admitted, not looking the least bit embarrassed. "I'm sure you'll like what I've chosen when we're ready to explore everything.

He paid before gripping Severus harshly and spinning on the spot.

They landed in Harry's quarters, and Severus didn't have any time to wonder how Harry got them through the wards before he was set on Harry's desk in the sitting room and spelled naked.

He gasped as the air touched him, spreading his legs for Harry to step between them immediately.

"My Severus," he drawled, running the tips of his fingers up his lover's thighs and sides. "You are breathtaking."

He cast a cushioning charm on the desk, not wanting the wood to cut into his submissive's skin.

"This first time, there will be no play," he told him, coaxing the other man to lay back and lift his hips. "After dinner you will go work on making a list of your known limits. You will make a hard list for me by tonight. I will go to my office and draft our contract, and while I do so I want you to do your rounds and take the time to think about what you desire most from me, and also what you fear from this, okay? Then, after your rounds, you will go to your office and make a late of your hard limits, your fears, kinks that you know you have, desires for our relationship, and anything else you think might be important. When you finish, you will come to our rooms and I will add in your desires to the contract and we will read over and come to an agreement together."

Severus nodded his agreement, and Harry decided to forgo words. His submissive was aching, and he would always take care of him.

TBC

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Section I: The Dominant's role

a) The Dominant agrees to care for the submissive including tending to the physical safety and emotional and mental well-being of the submissive as long as He owns the submissive.

b) The Dominant also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train and discipline the submissive, punish the submissive, love the submissive, and use the submissive as He sees fit.

c) The Dominant accepts the responsibility to use His power to mold and shape the submissive, assist the submissive to grow in strength, character, confidence and being, and to help him become a better wizard in all areas of his life.

d) The Dominant will not ever purposefully ignore the submissive.

e) It shall be the Dominant's duty, with applicable assistance from the submissive, to watch for and prevent any mental or emotional trauma which may stem from the condition of servitude, activities within the condition of service, or any other variable that is based within the confines of this contract.

f) The Dominant will be faithful to the submissive, and will be honest and loyal to him at all times.

g) The Dominant will always be open to the submissive's concerns and thoughts, worries and stresses, and will encourage him to always open up and express his feelings and concerns to Him without fear of punishment.

h) The Dominant agrees to not submit the submissive to a session when he might not be in the proper frame of mind to administer it.

i) The Dominant will always support the submissive through encouragement in his relationships with family and friends as well as through his career.

j) The Dominant will not keep the submissive or their relationship isolated from other aspects of his daily life.

Section II: The submissive's role

a) The primary purpose of the submissive is to serve, obey, and please the Dominant, in a manner seeming fit by the Dominant.

b) The submissive will put his entire trust into the Dominant with the knowledge that He will never betray that trust.

c) The submissive shall follow rules, rituals and guidelines as established by the Dominant, with the understanding that breaking a rule, ritual or guideline will lead to some form of punishment as dictated by the Dominant.

d) The submissive agrees to follow the direction and commands from the Dominant both in and out of the bedroom.

e) The submissive will always respond to the sexual needs of the Dominant at any time in any manner that he sees fit, unless responding to His needs violates any other aspect of this contract. This includes engaging in sexual activities with the Dominant that might be outside of his comfort zone but he will do them as they please him.

f) The submissive will be faithful to the Dominant and will be honest and loyal to him at all times.

g) The submissive will at all times act in a manner that is respectful of the Dominant, to include manners of speech, promptness, proper answers, obedience, loyalty, and honesty, with the understanding between both of them that the submissive shall not have to necessarily alter his personality.

h) The submissive will take proper care of his body in a manner that is pleasing to the Dominant and with guidance from him if necessary.

i) If the situation feels warranted by the Dominant, the Dominant may demand the submissive make other adjustments to lifestyle.

j) When not in His presence, the submissive will maintain regular contact with the Dominant, to include informing Him of his schedule and activities. Regular contact is to include floo calls, patronus messages, and owl letters. The submissive will do everything in his capacity to respond promptly to all communications from the Dominant, and must never make the Dominant feel ignored by him.

k) The submissive will not keep the Dominant or their relationship isolated from other aspects of his daily life.

l) His reliance on safewords obligates me to use them and I Promise to do so. I will use "yellow" as a warning word to request that the Dominant slow down, ease up, or change direction while continuing the session. I will use "red" to immediately end a scene or session.

m) Additionally, the submissive agrees to the following:

a. To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with his capability to serve the Dominant and limit his growth as His submissive

b. To reveal his thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment

c. To inform the Dominant of his wants and perceived needs, recognizing that he is the judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied

d. To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic self-expectations and goals

e. To work with the Dominant to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual

f. To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims

Section III: Other Partners

The Dominant understands that the submissive entered the relationship with a monogamous mindset. The submissive agrees to discuss any

The Dominant expresses no desire and interest in the submissive or himself having other intimate partners. The Dominant and Submissive agree that this is undebatable.

Section IV: Limits

The Dominant and submissive have discussed and provided one another a listing of hard limits. It is agreed upon that these limits include no humiliation, no permanent bodily harm, no illegal activities or any play involving children or animals, no play involving faux rape, scat or direct fire.

Section V: Punishments

The submissive and the Dominant agree that appropriate punishments are necessary for the growth of the submissive. Punishments are dependent on the severity of the infraction. Punishments will be used to change the behavior and remind the submissive of this agreement.

Dominant will inform submissive that he is being punished when punishment occurs. He will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. The Dominant agrees to discipline only out of a desire to better the submissive, and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger.

Section VI: Alteration of contract

This contract may not be altered, except when both Dominant and submissive jointly agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed.

Section VII: Termination of Contract

Should either Dominant or submissive find that their aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, either may do so by verbal notification to the other, in keeping with the consensual nature of the agreement.

We both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as mates and/or lovers. Other than by mutual discussion, this contract cannot be nulled and voided by anything short of the death of a partner.

Upon cancellation, each agree to offer the other their reasons and assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

Section VIII: submissive's signature

With a free mind and open heart; do request of Dominant that he accept the submission of my will unto him and take me into his care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust, and mutual respect. The satisfaction of his wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to him. To that end, I offer him the use of my time, talents, and abilities.

My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making use of my potential.

Signature_ Date_

Section IX: Dominant's signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this submissive as my property, and to care for him to the best of my ability. I shall command him, train him, love him, and punish him as a submissive. I shall always treat him with respect. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to the submissive as long as he is mine.

Signature_ Date_

(This contract template was found on wordpress. It is not mine, I only took it and made corrections and additions to fit this pairing and my plans for them. This is a basic contract between a dominant and submissive partner.)

AN: This chapter is simply the contract for their relationship. It is proper for a submissive and dominant to have a contract before exploring the rougher parts of the relationship and/or coming out to the public as a dominant submissive couple. All plot holes regarding Severus' high elf status will be explained soon. Xoxo- YouSlyGryffindor

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Prince

Severus gazed around at his quarters, focusing intently on the space on his desk where his journal now lay. He was still debating on whether or not to bring it with him. Then again, he didn't know why he was hesitating. Every secret he had would now be open to his Dominant's perusal. He sighed and left the journal by his trunk, striding over to his closet for perhaps the fifth time.

In that closet resided a small chest, about as big as a shoebox, filled with objects he had gathered over the years. His submissive nature yearned for a mate to take care of him, to use him, to punish him, to love him. Without a mate, however, he had turned to other things to fulfill his need.

Time passed quickly as he stared at the box. Harry had promised to take care of him. Promised to not reject him.

Still, he wavered. This chest was not a case for a random dildo or otherwise somewhat embarrassing but not unusual items. It was more than that.

He felt more than heard Harry enter the room, followed steadily by a strong arm folding itself about his waist.

"My Severus," Harry spoke lowly, his voice a calm rumble. "If you are uncertain, I am not without patience."

Severus shook his head, staring blankly at the box. He knew that he wanted to move in with Harry and be close to him. He had craved that closeness for years and was very happy to have it within his grasp with a man that he not only deeply respected, but enjoyed the company of immensely.

"I am not uncertain about living with you, Dominant."

Harry pressed a light kiss to his temple before moving slowly forward, taking the chest in his hands.

"May I?"

Severus bit his lip harshly, his eyes fogging.

Harry rushed forward, the chest remaining in his arm even as he brought the other one around to bring his submissive close to him.

"My love, what has you so upset? You must know that I would never react badly to something precious to you."

Severus still remained silent, confusing Harry further. He decided to just open the chest so that he could reassure his submissive, withholding a gasp of surprise when he saw the contents. Inside this chest was a couple pairs of lacy knickers and a leather whip, not longer than his arm.

"This is what has you so worried?" Harry questioned incredulously.

Severus immediately stiffened, hurt shining clearly in his eyes.

"If you could refrain from—"

"Darling, hush. You know that's not what I meant!" Harry snapped, closing the box securely and placing it in his lover's trunk. "You have no reason to be ashamed of anything, especially not this. Don't hide this from me, little one. I am surprised, certainly, but not unpleasantly so. You could get off on dressing like a gorilla for all I care. Don't you understand? I want you, Severus. No matter what, I will want you."

Severus sniffed, snapping the trunk closed and crossing his arms.

"You have the contract ready, I take it?"

Harry frowned at his changing of the subject, leaning forward to take his mate in a demanding kiss, pressing him against the wall. He could feel the older man whine into his mouth, opening it in offering and spreading his legs so that Harry could settle comfortably in between them. Harry gentled his assault, massaging his lover's tongue as he rubbed calming circles onto his bum.

He pulled back once Severus had run out of breath, coaxing the man to lean into his shoulder and rest a moment as he continued his motions on his globes.

"What do you like about the panties, Severus? Tell me?"

His submissive whined and Harry held him tighter.

"No. No shame. Just tell me."

"I feel softer."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

His mate uttered a strangled sigh and Harry rocked them from side to side, using wandless magic to shrink his submissive's trunk to make it easier to carry.

"I am… a bit overbearing. Before I adapted, I looked very much like a dominant, and my face is cruel. The—It makes me feel softer. More delicate."

"Makes you feel more of a desirable submissive?"

Severus nodded slightly.

"My little Severus, you are most endearing," Harry crooned, tucking the man into him. "You are smaller now, but even before your form was very thin and slight. Your face is not cruel; you are beautiful. You look elegant, move gracefully, and are very desirable to me, my own."

Severus frowned, confusing Harry further.

"I've never had anyone so much as want to have me for a quick fuck, Harry," he said bitterly. "I know that I could not have; I would not want to become a slave, but it would have been nice for someone to actually want to," he paused and took a shallow breath. "I am not desirable, and we both know that. You made a mistake in marking me as yours as you will soon realize that."

Harry drew the other man to him harshly, slamming their bodies together and bringing Severus' chin up so that he had no choice but to look at him.

"You deserve much more than a quick fuck, my own," he spoke sternly, his voice tight. "I desire you and have desired you for more than a moment, Severus Snape. My desire for you will not wane, and someday you will realize that."

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but Harry gave his bum a quick slap that was more than kind, eliciting a squeak from the man.

"You will not argue with me on this further tonight, Severus. We will discuss it more later if you continue to feel this way, alright? Right now, I want you to read over the contract I've drawn up for us and then rest."

Severus felt his body betraying him, unused to actually caring what someone thinks and therefore unaccustomed to caring about their disappointment. His head fell slightly forward in an immediate reaction, his eyes fogging. Even more unexpected was the soft mewl that left his lips before he sealed them shut.

Harry however, heard the slight sound and immediately reacted, wrapping Severus up into his embrace and setting them down on his bed.

"Hush, pet," he soothed, running his fingers along his spine even as the older man molded closer to him. "I am not angry with you. You have done nothing wrong. Calm."

Severus shook from an invisible cold, and Harry sighed, realizing that his little mate was clearly a lot more fragile than he seemed. He was determined to coax his mate to confidence, but he knew that that would take time and much effort. For now, he could only hold him.

Once Severus settled, though he seemed content to stay in Harry's lap, he looked over the contract that Harry had brought him. He felt his emotions build again at the simple care that his Dominant offered through the contract, but his body was too tired to even muster more than an instinctual whimper.

He signed the bottom of the parchment, surprised when Harry held him closer afterwards instead of standing him up.

"Those little noises," he said softly, "from you are so beautiful. I quite adore them. It's like an entire speech in every sound, though you don't always understand what you yourself are trying to say."

Severus buried his head in Harry's chest, letting the warmth flow over him.

"Rest, little one," Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll take care of you."

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Harry gazed down at the man resting on his chest, his inky black hair pooling around his pale face. His submissive mate looked beautifully serene, all calm and completely rested—much different than he usually looked awake. Once he had finally relaxed against Harry in the night, he had not moved.

He started shifting after a couple of minutes, moving his arm up to pat at his holder's neck and stretching out his left leg across the bed. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his sleepy mate, the man he was very quickly falling in love with. The potion's master tensed above him, his breath stuttering. Harry pressed his palm to his shoulder, rubbing gently.

"It is just me, pet. Don't worry."

Severus blinked up at him, his eyes murky with sleep.

"Harry?" he questioned before nuzzling back into his chest. "What time is't?"

Harry pulled the man up gently, mouthing softly at his neck. "It is nearly seven. We have a staff meeting at nine though."

Severus shook his head.

"Can't we stay in bed?"

Harry chuckled, sitting up to move toward the closet and pulling a whine from his mate.

Harry laughed again, turning back and pulling his submissive close.

"My little mate," he hummed, lifting his mate fully into his arms. Severus folded himself around his dominant immediately, smiling softly.

"Yes?"

"Shower with me?"

Severus nodded complacently, letting Harry carry him to the bathroom. Harry nuzzled his cheek before setting him down, enjoying the submissiveness that came with his mate's sleep-muddled brain.

"We can stay in bed after the meeting for as long as you want to, baby."

Severus pouted (not that he'd ever admit to doing such a thing).

"The meetings are a complete waste of time," he sneered, managing to look only minorly menacing with his hair all mussed and his shirt on the floor. "My lesson plans are the exact same every year, and they will not be changing. The rules are the same, my purchase list is the same, and the schedule shouldn't change either. We still have good week before the semester starts."

Harry chuckled at the man, pulling him under the stream of water. Severus seemed to just then notice their nakedness, curling himself in a way that hid part of himself.

"Severus Tobias Snape," Harry demanded softly, "You will not hide yourself from me."

A small whine escaped the man's throat, and he snarled at it.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, pulling the man to him.

"I can tell that you are not used to your submissive instincts following you after your heat," he whispered. "I know you are confused. You want to hide from me, but our bond won't let you. I am your dominant, Severus. It is my job to take care of you and love you. Do you want us to slow down? Do you want to refrain from these intimacies until our courting progresses?"

Severus seemed confused. He didn't want Harry to leave. Harry made him feel safe and he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

At the same time, he didn't want his Dominant to see his scarred body. He wasn't beautiful and the idea that his Dominant might become disgusted with him frightened him.

Harry sighed, tilting his lover's head back to kiss his mouth.

"I'm going to step out and let you shower—" Harry didn't get further before the tears filled Severus' eyes and the mewl left his mouth.

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled the man to him abruptly, cutting himself off to sooth his confusing mate.

"Hush, sweetheart. I will stay if you wish me to. I am not leaving you, my own. Hush."

Severus buried his nose in the man's neck.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," the potion's master rasped.

Harry began massaging the man's scalp with his fingers, ignoring how delicious his mate felt against him in favor of focusing on how right he felt in his arms.

"You are fighting your instincts, little one. You need to let them guide you. I promise that the need to be with me constantly will fade somewhat over time as you become more confident in our relationship, but right now your submissive needs reassurance. Let yourself seek comfort from me."

Severus scowled.

"I have been without a mate for many years, Potter," he snapped, "I can take care of myself!"

Harry's face clouded over, and the man was turned around quickly against the opposite wall where five sharp slaps were delivered to his arse.

Severus sank down to the floor when he was released, crying into his arm.

Harry gathered him up, turning off the water and casting a drying charm on them both. He held the man in his lap on the bathroom floor, rubbing his back gently.

"I don't have many rules," Harry said softly, "but not calling me by my last name was one of them, was it not?"

Severus nodded, sniffing.

"I am sorry, dominant. I just—I'm just—I am sorry."

Harry wiped his face of tears, kissing his forehead.

"You are forgiven, little one. You are trying to get used to things, I know."

Severus nodded, pulling Harry closer.

"I didn't mean it," he promised. "I want you to take care of me."

Harry nodded with a little smile, bring his submissive up to get them both dressed.

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "I know, and I will."

Severus became more docile for the next few minutes, enjoying letting Harry dress him and brush out his hair. Harry pulled his hair behind his neck, plaiting it loosely to keep in from his face.

"Come along, love," Harry urged, using his hand at the sway of his lover's back to guide him toward the door. "We need to get to the staff meeting now. It's probably to form the supply list and plan for the kids that have been staying here over the summer. They don't have anyone to provide for them."

Severus nodded solemnly, nuzzling his dominant's shoulder before straightening to walk out.

Harry snorted at his mate's proud posture, wrapping an arm around his slim waist.

"The sooner it ends, the sooner we can go back to bed."

TBC

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Severus sneered down on the students that had just entered the room. It was time to begin.

His voice was not able to carry as well as it did before he was attacked, but a simple spell had it reaching every student in the lab.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began as per usual. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the spell made sure they all knew what was being said. Snape had not lost the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He hadn't changed his speech in 20 years; it was still effective.

"Raise your hand if you did as recommended and read over chapter one and two of your potions text."

Most of the class raised their hands in the air as they had heard what would happen if they didn't do as suggested.

"Good," he snapped. "I will allow the next half hour to be spent looking back over the chapters to refresh your memory. Any questions you have should be asked at this time. You will ask me, not your table partner. There will be a test given after the time has passed that I will use to gauge what you understood. Questions?"

It was silent and still for a moment before a girl in the back raised her hand firmly into the air.

"Yes, Miss Withern?"

She shifted uncertainly before voicing, "My mother is concerned that you are really a death eater," she admitted softly, "but I am uncertain. Did you really fight you-know-who?"

He could feel his irritation and anxiety rise. How was he to teach a class if they questioned his loyalties the entire time.

"I did. I spied on him for many years."

"That's a load of tripe," a snotty boy said from the back. "My father says that once a death eater, always a death eater. You just hid like a good little snake when things got dangerous."

Severus' ire rose.

"I am not a death eater, Mister Hevins. If you are so uncertain about my loyalties, you can go speak to the headmistress about it. I have a class to teach."

"I don't know why they let dark wizards teach here," one student mumbled.

Severus opened his mouth to respond that they could go to the headmistress, but his vision fogged and he stumbled, gripping the desk.

"Professor!" the girl that first spoke shouted. "Professor Snape, are you alright? I'm sorry for my question. I didn't mean to cause such problems!"

The professor tried to shake his head, but his throat was closing up and he couldn't breathe.

He patted his pockets desperately, trying to find his potion but it clattered to the floor from his shaky hands.

The students couldn't figure out what to do, but they were saved from the responsibility when the door to the dungeons slammed open and the great saviour of the wizarding world marched through.

He rushed to the front, lifting Severus onto the desk in front of him and feeding him the purple liquid.

He rubbed his throat gently, humming softly to calm his submissive.

"Perhaps we should see a healer soon. The damage seems to be getting worse instead of better."

Severus nodded, burying his head into his mate's chest. There were students there, yes, but he did not care. He had just nearly died simply because he got frustrated.

Harry felt tears soak into his robes, and he rubbed soothing circles onto his stomach.

"I'm guessing the professor had you reading?" he said to the class. "Then read. Are there any questions you have?"

The snotty boy from before raised his hand.

"Are you really Harry Potter? How can you trust a death eater?"

Harry frowned at the student.

"I am Professor Harry Potter, and Professor Snape is not a death eater. Professor Snape has saved my life many times, and he has risked his own life in the war against Voldemort. This man is a hero. If I hear of any disrespect aimed toward him, there will be detention. Now, does anyone have any questions regarding potions? No? Then get back to reading."

Harry gazed down at his little mate who was nearly asleep against him.

"My students are researching in the library," he whispered. "I don't have first years until this afternoon. Would you like me to remain here?"

Severus wanted to say no. He was a grown man and didn't need his dominant to watch his class for him. But… he was so tired. So so tired.

He clung to Harry, feeling himself being lifted up and set on Harry's lap at his desk. He turned, burying his head into the crook of Harry's neck.

"Yes?" he heard Harry say over his head.

"Are you and the professor together, Professor Potter?"

It was the girl from before.

Severus nuzzled his dominant's neck, content to let him answer however he chose.

"Why yes. Professor Snape is my mate. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"It means that he is mine to love and protect, and that I will always do so. If any of your parents are still questioning his loyalty, tell them that Harry Potter has placed him under his protection. Severus Snape is innocent, and I will always vouch for him."

She nodded with a smile, looking back down at her textbook.

Severus smiled softly, feeling Harry kiss his temple before tucking him closer.

His dominant was here, and all was well.

TBC

Chapter 7: A Whisper  
"It is exactly what I expected," Healer Bennett said. "His vocal cords are too damaged to be healed. The potion is only healing the abrasions as they split to keep him from suffocating on his own blood."  
Severus shivered slightly at the idea of dying in such a horrible way, feeling Harry's strong arms tighten around him.  
"And the dizzy spells?" He asked.  
The healer sighed.  
"It is unpredictable. The venom weakened his internal system completely. His magic is fighting against what little is left of it," the man explained. "The only way to completely stop the vertigo would be to perform another transfusion. We  
would have to try to remove more of the venom, but we would have to remove your vocal cords entirely then."  
Severus gasped and shook his head.  
"I will not have my speech taken from me," he said, his smooth velvet sounding scratchy and torn.  
Harry nuzzled his neck.  
"I want you to reconsider, pet."  
Severus pushed off his arm, moving away from him.  
"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? If I couldn't speak?" He snarled, ignoring the way it strained his throat. "I'd be a good little quiet sub, nothing more than Harry Potter's toy!"  
Severus coughed, and Harry moved forward in a rush, pouring the potion into his mouth. He brought Severus close to him.  
"Idiot," he whispered against his ear. "You will never be a toy. Your voice may be gone, baby, but we can learn sign language, we can use telepathy potion, we can use a thought quill... The possibilities are numerous," he explained to his mate. "I just  
want you to be without so much pain, love, and I want you safe. You could've died, Sev. And you weren't doing anything but teaching. That frightens me."  
Severus whined softly.  
"I'm sorry, Dominant," he whispered.  
Harry nodded.  
"I know. You will be punished for your disrespect tonight, but now we have to discuss this."  
Severus whimpered slightly, but didn't argue. He knew that his words had been unwarranted. He had hurt Harry.  
He sat himself on Harry's lap to talk to the healer.  
"Can I do this later? I don't have to decide right now, correct?"  
The healer nodded.  
"The option is always available."

***  
Severus laid on Harry's chest, absentmindedly playing with the hair there.  
"I will no longer be able to teach," he whispered into the silence.  
He thought that perhaps Harry had fallen asleep when he pulled him further up his body.  
"Then you will do something else. I know you've wanted to experiment more with your potions. You wanted to open your own apothecary. Why not do that?"  
Severus scoffed.  
"I can't run a store if I can't speak. How would I talk to customers? Besides, my reputation wouldn't bring me many customers."  
Harry shrugged, the movement making Severus shift and mewl. Harry petted his bum in apology, kissing his forehead before speaking.  
"You could run an owl-to-order Apothecary. Even though people may not trust you with some things because of your past, potions is not one of them. You are the youngest, most accomplished potions master in the world. You're the creator of wolfsbane and  
the improved version of veritiserum. People will buy from you, pet."  
Severus smiled as his accomplishments were stated by his dominant with such pride.  
"Perhaps," he whispered.  
Harry smiled down at him.  
"Perhaps," he agreed.  
***

They napped until dinner, deciding to face the students to let everyone know Severus was okay.  
It was a slightly awkward affair given that not many knew how to react to the loving care that their saviour was bestowing on the resident potions master.  
When Harry placed a piece of chicken onto his plate, he surprised everyone by nodding his acceptance. When Harry wiped a spare bit of potato from his lip, he did nothing but blush. But when Harry pulled Severus' hair from his face to tie it back and keep  
it from his plate and the man gave him a quiet 'thank you' for it, not even the teachers could keep quiet.  
"Severus?" Inquired Pomona, "Are you feeling off-colour?"  
The man glanced up from his meal to respond.  
"It seems that I have to choose between never being able to talk again or not being able to even walk without a supervisor," he rasped, "but still, at the moment I am fine."  
She leaned over in concern.  
"Is this about what happened with your first class earlier this week?"  
Severus nodded, looking away from her to glare at the students.  
"Yes, it does actually," he admitted. "Harry, are you ready to go?"  
Harry halted him with his hand, gesturing for him to stay seated.  
"I need you to drink a glass of milk first before we head back to our rooms. It will cost your vocal cords and help soothe them."  
Severus filled his glass, drinking it slow enough to allow it to coat the inside of his throat as much as possible.  
The other professors watched wide-eyed as the man followed Harry's instructions before looking pleadingly at him. Harry smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"Alright, little one," he agreed. "We can go now."

TBC

Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
Severus gasped in surprise when Harry pressed him down onto his knees shortly after they entered his quarters. He heard himself let out a whimper, cutting it short when Harry gave him a hard look.

"You are being punished," he told him. "It is not supposed to be comfortable."

Severus nodded before turning his gaze down to the floor.

Harry crouched down to his level, moving his head up as he cast a wandless spell to rid him of his clothing. Severus hissed in a breath when the cold air touched his skin, surprised when the floor below him suddenly became softer.

His eyes shone with gratitude, but he did not speak.

"Spread your legs further," Harry ordered. "More. That's it. Now keep your back straight, no slouching."

Severus did as he was told, feeling himself grow warm as he realized how much he was on display.

"This is how you will kneel when it is requested of you," Harry told him. "You will kneel like this before punishment, but also when you are waiting for me. You should be submissive, yes, but you should also be proud."

Severus nodded.

"Vocalize, pet."

"Yes, sir."

Harry gave him a nod of approval.

"Now, it is time for punishment. Tell me what you did wrong."

Severus felt his eyes lower in shame.

"I disrespected you, dominant."

Harry hummed.

"How so?"

Severus looked up sharply.

"What?"

Harry sat in his chair a few feet from him, proud and in control.

"How did you be disrespectful? Be specific."

Severus nodded.

"Vocalize."

"Yes, sir. I yelled at you, sir."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all? Surely you do not think that you are in punishment because you yelled at me."

Severus blew out a breath.

"No, Dominant. I also accused you of wanting me to be your toy."

Harry leaned forward, his eyes showing hurt.

"And why was this bad? Why did I not wish you to do that?"

Severus shook his head, feeling tears fall from his eyes.

"Vocalize, submissive. You will speak in response to me."

Severus huffed out a breath.

"Because I hurt you."

Harry jerked to him.

"Is that all?"

Severus crinkled his eyes in confusion, and Harry sighed in resignation.

"And why did you do it anyway?"

Severus wanted to shrug, but he knew that wouldn't be an acceptable answer.

"I do not see much other use for myself," he whispered, feeling as if the world was crashing down on him.

Harry stood, moving toward him. He pulled back Severus' head gently.

"You are being punished not because you hurt me, pet," told him with conviction, "but because you degraded yourself. I require your trust, yet when I tell you that I want you for you, you do not believe me. You accuse me of wanting a toy, but I could have that from any submissive. If I wanted a sex toy that would do what I say, I would've gone for one of the young willing things that called to me."

Severus felt himself nearly choke on his tears, and he was surprised when Harry pulled him up to sit across his lap.

"But I do not want that. I want you, my intelligent, sarcastic, powerful, strong submissive. I want a mate, not a toy, and I want you to be that mate. You are that mate. You are my mate."

Severus clung to Harry, sobbing into his neck.

"I am so sorry, Dominant. I am. I didn't mean to doubt you."

Harry soothed his mate with calming nonsense words and circles on his bum.

"I believe that we will test your trust," Harry said, and suddenly Severus was blinded.

He tensed and whined in sudden fear, but when he felt Harry's arms tighten around him he relaxed. Harry would not hurt him.

"Very good, pet," his mate called in praise.

"Now," he said sharply, pulling Severus up to stand but not releasing him. "We are going to make a potion."

Severus stilled.

"A potion?"

"Just a simple calming draught. I have made it many times."

Severus stuttered.

"But I cannot see to chop, or to—"

"And that is why you will listen to me," Harry told him firmly and without room for argument.

Severus swallowed, allowing Harry to lead him through the halls to his own lab. It wasn't his lab right now, though. It was Harry's. Everything was Harry's, including him.

Severus felt his vision clear, but he kept his eyes closed and kept leaning against Harry.

"Your punishment is done," Harry whispered. "All is forgiven, and your slate is clean."

Severus felt his spirits lift with those words, and he clung fully to his mate. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, sighing as Harry carried him back to their quarters.

Surely, he could've crossed the path of a teacher doing rounds or perhaps a wayward student, but he did not care. His dominant was taking care of him, and he was proud of that.

Harry sat on the bed with his mate in his lap, holding him as he eventually opened his eyes.

He was nearly asleep when Severus pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, Severus?"

The man in question shifted before speaking.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, with sound mind and body, do accept this bond with Harry James Potter. I will trust him to lead me, to love me, and to always keep me safe as his submissive. I give him my will and my obedience, as well as my love. I accept this bond to him as my mate, my keeper, and my dominant. So mote it be."

Harry stared at him in awe, crushing him to his chest.

"You are ready to begin our bonding?"

Severus nodded.

Harry hummed, feeling the magic thrum through them.

"I am very blessed to have you as my own."

Severus felt the urge to kiss him come, but he knew that it was not the right time. Within the bonding, that would be seen as the first intimate touch. It symbolized him giving Harry his body, and though he wished to he knew it wasn't time. Soon.

Severus sighed, relaxing into Harry's arms.

"Sleep well, my heart."

TBC

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
"I'll do it."

Harry almost didn't hear him, and he wouldn't have had he not been holding his mate so closely.

"You'll do it? You're certain."

Severus nodded.

"Yes."

Harry picked him up, moving to the floo.

…

"What are the risks?"

The healer sighed.

"Worst case scenario, we can't get it out. He won't be able to talk, but the dizziness won't stop," he explained. "Best case, we won't have to remove all of it to remove the venom and he will retain the ability to whisper and make noises such as groans, laughing, ect."

Harry nodded.

"I want the best doctors," he said using his strongest voice. "I don't care about the price."

Severus didn't speak, he just stayed tucked into Harry's shoulder. Harry kept his face strong, but inside he was being torn apart. His little mate may not be able to speak to him at all? No words, that was doable. But… no moans? No sounds of pleasure or despair? How was he to read him?

Harry tightened his hold on his submissive, determined to make it work. They would be okay.

Healer Boulfer nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll contact you with the soonest day possible."

Harry turned to Severus to evaluate his emotions once the healer had walked away.

"What if we can't afford this?"

Harry snorted.

"You will get the best, Severus."

The man sneered.

"What a gentleman."

Harry pulled Severus up harshly, making him whimper with his tight grip.

"Just because I'm a gentleman doesn't mean that I won't spank you, little one."

Severus' eyes widened, and he pouted.

"I'm sorry."

Harry pulled him to sit on his lap, softening his tone.

"You don't need to worry about money, Severus," he informed him. "I assure you that money will never be a problem for us. We could live comfortably and never work again if we wished."

Severus nodded, letting that sink in.

"I will always take care of you."

Severus shifted on Harry's lap into a straddling position. He stared for a long while at Harry, before he lifted up slightly and pressed his lips against those of his dominant. Harry gasped before taking over the kiss, taking it from chaste to passionate. He had gone two weeks without kissing his mate, waiting for the other to initiate "the first intimate touch" within their bonding.

Harry sucked on his tongue before pulling back, rolling Severus' lip between his teeth.

Suddenly, they weren't at St. Mungo's anymore. They were in a room that Severus didn't recognize but didn't have time to ask about. Harry was pressing him down on a bed and where were their clothes?

His knees were pushed up to his shoulders and ah…

Harry kissed at Severus' hole, lapping at it like a lollipop before breaching him with the organ. Harry hummed at the taste of his lover in his most private area, and Severus let out a low keening sound. Harry tasted him as he felt the inside of Severus' thighs. He left his opening to instead worship his lover's cock, playing with his balls.

"Harry!" Severus moaned.

Harry smirked, summoning his dominant magic to him and knowing that Severus' body would automatically obey him despite the short amount of time.

"Cum for me."

Severus arched his back in his release, and Harry cleaned him with a damp washcloth before lifting him up.

Severus took a moment to catch his breath, looking around the room once he had gathered his bearings.

"Where are we?" he finally asked.

Harry chuckled, standing him up.

"Welcome to our home," he said. "Potter Manor."

Harry guided him from the bed, showing him around.

"How big is your Manor?" Severus asked after being shown the library.

"Our Manor is the same size as Malfoy's, but we also have stables."

Severus nodded, smiling a bit at Harry's emphasis on the word our.

"I want us to come here during your heats," Harry said, "so that we can eat and sleep on our own schedule rather than everyone else's. We will also come here when you are ready to bond fully to me."

Severus nodded before tensing, considering what he was about to say very carefully.

"When I am ready?"

Harry crinkled his brows in confusion.

"But of course. Whenever you are ready."

"What about you? When will you be ready?"

Harry rolled over his response in his head. He didn't want to pressure Severus into doing anything, but he knew that if he told him he wasn't ready then he could hold them back unnecessarily.

"I am ready whenever you are, pet," he told him.

Severus scowled at him, pulling out of his arm.

"That's unfair. What if I am ready before you are?"

Harry sighed, reaching out in an encouraging gesture. He waiting for Severus to relent, moving back to let Harry hold him rather than glaring at him from across the room.

"Severus, darling. I love you, and I am ready; yet there is more risk for you. Once you decide that you are ready to bond with me, you may become pregnant. You may become more dependent. You may become less so. It is easy for me to be ready. I am ready for you forever."

Severus just stared at him for a long minute, causing Harry to shift uncomfortably.

"What?"

"You love me?" Severus blurted, blushing a bright red.

Harry chuckled, hugging him close.

"I love you."

Severus nuzzled his chest, welcoming the feeling of being wanted that was washing over him.

"I love you, too, and I am ready to bond with you."

Harry smiled, rocking him.

"We will after your surgery, okay?"

Severus nodded in agreement, falling back into resting against his lover.

Great changes were coming.

TBC

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
Harry paced in front of the door to the operating room, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth and twisting his hands in one another. They had begun the surgery at nine o'clock, Severus being the one to finally tell Harry to leave so that they could put him under and begin.

You see, despite trying to convince Severus that there was nothing to worry about for weeks now, he could feel himself wearing a hole in the stone floor in his concern. He had forked over a whole third of the Evans estate in order to pay for Severus to have the best Magical surgeon flown out and prepared for his surgery. It didn't make much of a difference to Harry. He had the Black estate, the Potter estate, and the estate of Gryffindor and Slytherin under his belt (perks of defeating the dark lord). Not that it would have mattered. He could be left with nothing after this surgery, and he still would have done it.

He had fallen in love with Severus Snape, and his little prince deserved the absolute best. He had decided to finally bring Severus to his manor after the surgery to heal. They had timed it so that he would heal over Christmas break, enough time to become comfortable in however it would turn out and for a new professor to be found for potions. Severus was going to start a mail-in apothecary after the holidays.

The door opened at 2:07 in the afternoon, and Harry jerked up when he saw the nurse coming toward him.

"He is still asleep, but you may see him now."

Harry flew out of his seat, taking long strides into the room until he was next to Severus' head. The man's chest was exposed, and Harry could see a fine black line stretching from his stomach to his mouth. The nurse handed a salve to him.

"He can use this twice a day," she told him in a soft voice, "to speed up the restitching of the skin and to ease the pain."

Harry nodded, unscrewing the cap and rubbing it in circular motions onto his lover's chest.

"He should be waking up shortly."

Harry nodded again, lost for words as he looked upon his mate.

He couldn't help the fear that was growing inside him. What if Severus couldn't speak to him ever again? Not even a whisper? Would this healing of his physical body only weaken him further emotionally? Severus was strong, yes, but he was so insecure and Harry wasn't sure if he could handle the toll that being mute would bring him.

Harry's pondering was interrupted by a familiar hand on his wrist.

"Severus? How are you feeling?"

Severus opened his mouth, and Harry jumped.

"No, no! You aren't to attempt to talk until after you've finished healing, pet."

Severus rolled his eyes, shooting Harry an exasperated look. Harry could see the worry in his obsidian eyes, and he hurried to call the nurse.

"Can I take him home?"

-HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP-

Harry held Severus in his lap, rocking the man as he came out of yet another nightmare. He had taken to putting a monitoring charm on his lover, due to the fact that he could no longer be woken by his screams. Severus had a spell on him that kept him from using his vocal chords at all that week, and it was almost time to hear what was left of his voice.

Harry bounced Severus slightly, holding him close and whispering reassurances in his ear.

"The war is over, little love. All is well. You are safe. You're with me, your dominant. It's Harry. You are safe, pet. We are both safe."

Severus buried his head in Harry's neck, gesturing towards his neck.

"Are you sure you want to see now? Don't you want to wait until you are more calm?"

Severus gestured more forcefully toward his throat, pleading with his expression for Harry to remove the spell.

He did, and he looked down at Severus as he summoned a glass of water and a soothing potion.

"Just try to whisper first, love."

Severus opened his mouth a few times, not quite summoning the courage to even attempt.

"Why don't you just wait, baby. Your voice—"

"Will you shut up, Harry?"

Severus gasped after the rasped words left his throat. They were not his dark velvet, but they were more than a whisper.

Harry squeezed Severus to him.

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

Severus took a sip of the water, feeling tears well.

"I can still speak," he whispered in shock.

Harry nodded in agreement, pulling Severus up to kiss him.

"And you're safe," he added before kissing him again.

TBC

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
Severus puttered about the kitchen contentedly, fixing dinner for his Harry. Harry made his meals most of the time, but Harry was doing a seminar for the incoming aurors over the last battle and the struggles of war. Severus was going to surprise him.

Severus jerked around when he heard the floo roar, surprised to see Hermione Granger walk through.

"Harry!" she called into the empty room.

"He isn't here, Miss Granger," he tried to say, it coming out as a crackling whisper that there was no way for her to hear. His voice could only rise to a certain volume before it would simply break, and that volume was low. The intelligent woman came through to the kitchen, jumping when she saw him standing at the stove.

"Professor?"

He nodded at her in greeting, feeling a little self-conscious in only his nightshirt and boxers, but he wasn't going to leave the young lady in Harry's home alone. He shrugged away his discomfit, focusing on his goal.

"Harry is giving a lecture today, Miss Granger, he shouldn't be too long yet."

Hermione nodded slowly, sitting down and jumping slightly when the floo roared again.

Severus was relieved when Harry was the one to come through this time, pleasantly surprised when Harry acknowledged Granger with a quick hug and then moved to kiss his lips lightly.

"What are you making, pet?"

Harry pressed firmly against his back, wrapping both arms securely around his waist.

Severus blushed at the open intimacy, internally happy that Harry wasn't hiding their relationship.

"I thought some pasta would be good tonight. Chicken Alfredo?"

Harry hummed his approval, taking in an assessing sniff of the air.

"Did you take your potion this evening?"

Severus nodded, smiling his thanks when Harry pulled his hair off his neck and put it in a hair tie. He gave the nape of his neck an absentminded kiss before turning to talk to his guest.

"What are you doing here, 'Mione?"

She gaped for a moment at the two obvious lovers before blushing and coughing roughly.

"Um… yes. I was wondering if you were coming to the Burrow for Christmas this year?"

Harry hummed, shaking his head in the negative.

"I don't think so, Herm. Severus just got out of surgery a week and a half ago, and I don't think he'd do well with travel. Plus the burrow is always filled to the brim, ya know?"

She scowled lightly, turning an assessing gaze to the man that was determinedly focusing on preparing the meal rather than participating in a conversation that was obviously not meant for him.

"I don't see why you can't come for just a bit though, Harry. You know Molly would miss you dearly."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her in an almost glare.

"I've already spoken to Molly, Hermione," he told her thinly. "It is common knowledge that the period between courtship and bonding is of utmost importance to a new bond, however, and she actually advised against anything that could, even indirectly, cause strain. I tend to agree with her, not to mention that I most certainly can't leave Severus here while I go exchange presents."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Professor Snape would survive a few hours without you, Harry."

She gasped in affront when he growled lowly at her, stepping between her and his mate as if she were a threat to him despite her still being seated.

"You expect me to leave my submissive while he is still healing?"

His incredulity was obvious, and Severus chose that moment to turn and soothe his dominant before the know-it-all talked herself further into a hole.

"She doesn't understand the connection, darling. You must remember that she was raised in the muggle world, and she hasn't had any reason before to read about this sort of thing."

Harry calmed slightly, but didn't step out of his protective position.

"That being said," Severus continued, moving his gaze to the girl, "she should find the time to do a bit of research on the subject before she says more that may damage relations."

Hermione stood hastily, eyes blazing .

"How dare you!?" she accused, moving her hands to her hips. "You may be his boyfriend, but I am his best friend, and the Weasleys are like family. Harry would never turn his back on us for the likes of you!"

Harry growled even as Severus whimpered slightly, his inner creature frightened by her words and the heat behind them even as his human side snarled at her idiocy.

"I will always choose my family," Harry said without any inflection in his voice, and Severus felt his eyes immediately fog at the same time as Hermione's eyes filled with triumph, "and as of the moment I claimed him, Severus is and will always be my family. I love him, Hermione, and he will always come first."

She gaped at him openly, before huffing. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry simply held up his hand.

"Leave."

She rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes, but Harry only had eyes for his little mate.

"You know I love you, pet. You shouldn't worry so," he assured him, bringing him into his chest with his left arm as he rose his right to spell the food into their dishes and have the table set itself.

Severus nodded against his neck, warmth spreading through him.

"Let's eat, sweetheart."

Severus was confused when he saw that all the meal was on one plate, but a small smile danced on his lips when Harry answered his unasked question by setting him on his dominant's lap sideways and holding a piece of chicken to his lips.

"I can feed myself," he gave in token protest.

Harry chuckled lightly, shrugging.

"Humor me, little one."

TBC

A/N: This story is coming to a close soon. There will be a series of one-shot moments after the bonding before I completely consider it complete.

epiphany, I would never take away Severus' ability to mewl and moan in pleasure! Harry's little Sev deserves to be able to make all the noise he desires.

PiffyEQ, Severus will make a beautiful mama. I am looking forward to writing that part of the story, even though I've never really wrote mpreg before. I'm planning on showing that more in small scenes though, so hopefully I won't mess it up. I love Ginny bashing, honestly, nearly as much as I love Dumbledore bashing. XD

everyone else, Thank you for keeping up with the story so far! I plan on updating soon, so try not to fret. Every review is appreciated. I check my stories almost daily for reviews just so I know if it's worth continuing and what people like. Thank you all. Happy Reading!

-YouSlyGryffindor

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
AN: Lizzybeth74, I wouldn't say crazy really… just uneducated. Bigotry stems from lack of understanding. I'm not sure if she will grow to understand or not. Not everything can be learned in books. Thank you so much for the compliment. Submissive Severus is my favourite Severus, because I honestly feel like he needs to be taken care of after all that he has gone through.

shadowcatninja, Do you have any stories you would like me to read before I attempt to do mpreg then? I haven't attempted it before. Also, Hermione just lacks the understanding to be able to accept how her best friend is feeling and acting.

PiffyEQ, I love it when I find readers that keep up with the story like you do. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far! Protective!Harry is the best Harry as far as I'm concerned. Severus deserves someone to put him first.

Jissy2013, Some people will simply never understand.

AJ Picard, Exactly. This is one of the reasons that the education system in the wizarding world is flawed. Muggle-raised doesn't need to have the ability to be an excuse for bigotry. If you like this story and want to see reformation of the school system, I welcome you to check out my new story, Secure, which is Sub!Sev as well.

Misticshay24, kirsty21, & , Thank you so much.

thepheonixandthedragon4ever, Usually Hermione is framed as a very supportive character to Harry, but I think that it's key to realize that she is often stubborn in the cannon. She sides with Harry externally whenever he is at odds with Ron, but she seems to carry resentment towards him even as she does it. I love Hermione, but she does have a know-it-all attitude that needs to be kept in check. I don't know if I will allow her to redeem herself in this fic or if I want to expand on her ingrained stubbornness instead.

This is smexy so be warned.

Chapter 12

Severus sat at the foot of the bed, staring at his dominant as he slept. The man twitched before peeking open one eye.

"Severus?" Harry mumbled quizzically. "Is somethin' th'matter?"

The older man shook his head in the negative.

Harry popped both eyes open and rubbed them groggily, checking the time. It was barely five o'clock in the morning. Harry turned to give Severus a look of confusion, holding out his hands in invitation.

"Why don't you come lay down with me? Could you not sleep?"

Severus shook his head again.

Harry dropped his arms before running a frustrated hand through his wild mane.

"What is it, my prince?"

The potions master cracked a small smile before finally speaking.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, being of sound mind and body, do accept the love and dominance of one Harry James Potter. I give him permission to mold my body to his will and take care of me as he sees fit. As of this moment, I offer my total submission willfully and completely, and with it my trust."

Harry seemed more awake than he ever had been, standing up and walking to the end of the bed so he could take Severus' lips in a morning-breath kiss. He leaned back only slightly, holding their foreheads against one another as he spoke, "I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body, do accept the love and submission of one Severus Tobias Snape. I promise to mold him into the best that he can be and to take care of him to the best of my ability. As of this moment, I offer my absolute respect and care as your dominant willfully and understandingly, and with it my love."

The magic in the room grew thick but not heavy, surrounding them like a silk blanket. It touched their skin in a caress, flowing easily around them. Harry guided Severus to the loo, moving him towards the sink to take care of his morning absolutions as he set the temperature of the bath. This time, everything had to be perfect.

Severus sunk into the lavender scented bath, content when he felt his lover slide in behind him and wrap him up.

There were no words. Anything they said had to be part of the ritual, so they simply said nothing at all. Harry just worked his fingers into the tangles of Severus' hair and the knots of his back, showing his love with his movements. He moved both hands gently up Severus' sides before he stood, casting a drying charm on himself before coaxing his mate out onto the rug to be softly dried with the towel.

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead, walking him to the bed.

The boy-who-lived summoned the lube from the bedside drawer and coated his half-hard length graciously before pulling Severus' bottom up to rest on his pillow. Severus spread his legs in welcome, letting out a delighted hum when Harry dived down to kiss his furled hole.

The dominant lapped at his perineum, thrusting his tongue in and out of the warmth as his started spreading him with his fingers. Severus grunted when his tongue roamed his walls, seizing up every time Harry massaged the outside of the ring of muscle.

Harry lifted onto his knees and guided himself in, causing Severus to cling to him with both legs.

The man below him lifted both of his arms with misty eyes, silently begging Harry to come closer.

They held each other for a long moment.

"I bond myself to you," Harry rasped, his voice loud amongst the silence of their heavy breathing.

"I bond myself to you," Severus returned, clenching after he said it.

The magic grew hot and heavy all at once before exploding in a myriad of colour around them, and all of a sudden their lovemaking left gentle and kind and leapt into a harsh clash of bodies.

Harry pounded into the willing body as Severus clung to his neck, leaving scratches along his back and arms.

"Harry!" Severus screamed, cumming between them.

Harry growled, pulling out and flipping the man over. He was on his hands and knees, scrambling for something to hold onto when Harry slammed back into him, chasing release.

The only sounds in the room were the repeated slaps of flesh against flesh and the resounding short moans that escaped Severus with every thrust.

When Harry finally slammed home and stilled, his seed pouring into his mate, Severus screamed, his own orgasm hitting him for the second time.

Harry cast a cleaning charm and brought the man into his lap, planning on healing him before they laid down once more.

"No," Severus said. "Please. I want to feel you."

Harry frowned, healing any internal bruising or tearing, but leaving the finger marks on his hips.

"I love you, Harry," the man said quietly, yawning and settling down.

Harry laid back, pulling the blankets back over them.

"I love you, my prince."

TBC

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
AN: This will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I know that it's short, but as all stories do, it had to come to an end eventually. I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and much support. If you liked this story even the tiniest bit, I invite you to check out my new story, Secure, which will have the same pairing and dynamic but will be much more plot based and hold deeper themes than this one. Know that I appreciate every review, and all things are taken into consideration when I write new chapters and stories. I love you all. Happy Reading!

Chapter 13: A Promise of Eternity

Harry woke to find his Severus firmly wrapped around his cock, sucking enthusiastically and without reservation. His first thought was surprisingly one of pride, pride that the man had enough confidence to initiate such a thing without speaking to him first; his second one was fucking hell, that man had a nice mouth.

He yanked the man up by his hair to thrust his tongue into said lovely mouth, bringing his hand around to play with his opening. Severus remained dedicated, grinding down on the hand that was massaging his perineum.

"Please, dominant. Please," the man moaned, practically undulating above him.

Harry could sense the beginnings of a heat, and he was grateful for the spill of liquid that was leaking out onto his cock.

Severus didn't wait for Harry to tell him what to do, the look in his eyes and the pat he gave to his pale arse was enough. Severus rose on his knees and turned away from Harry before sinking down on his erection in one fluid motion.

He keened as he bounced, his dick bobbing up and down with every hit. Harry let his hands idly tweak his nipples and hold his hips, his mate bringing them both off with remarkable speed.

Severus released with a loud keen, happily falling forward to press his face into the mattress when Harry lifted to find his own completion, rubbing frantically at Severus' stimulated insides and pounding onto his already swollen nub.

"Too much," Severus cried out, sobbing his release again as Harry emptied inside him.

They rested for a few minutes without words before Harry smirked at his submissive, carrying him to the bath.

"Happy yule to you as well, my love."

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Severus leaned back against the couch cushions as Harry presented him with his gifts, pushing all the other gifts from colleagues and even some of Harry's friends aside to focus on the three boxes in front of him.

The largest one held a series of journals, three already filled with his own inventions and changed potions. Harry would not let him open the other two.

He gasped when Harry opened the middle box, rising to his knees to kneel as he was taught and bow his head.

"Please, sir."

Harry kissed his forehead before settling the leather collar around his neck, removing his clothing with a silent charm.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered reverently, taking in the picture of his submissive.

Severus smiled a genuine, whole smile.

Harry brought the next box into his hands after bringing Severus to his feet, resuming his mate's previous position.

"Every day for the rest of our lives, I will be honored to have you on your knees for me," Severus blushed in pleasure. "You are my love and my life, and every day for the rest of our lives, I will be honored to treat you like the prince you are, to go to my knees for you."

Severus wrinkled his nose in confusion before gasping when Harry popped open the box. Inside there was a feminine band with the potter crest engraved into it, marking the wearer as Lady Potter.

"Harry— "

"Will you, my Severus, not only be my submissive for all time, but also be my equal partner for all eternity?"

The potion's master nodded his head, speechless, a sob breaking from him when the Potter family magic hugged him in welcome.

"Mother magic approves of this match," Harry said, smiled gently at his mate. He gathered the man into his arms, feeling at home pressed up against him.

"I cannot wait to see you walk to me and take my name, to carry it and my child, to be mine for all of time."

Severus blushed.

"I have always been yours for all eternity, Harry. I just did not know it."

Fin


End file.
